Tu es ma mascotte
by Lynx02
Summary: ¿Antonio fue transformado en un conejo? ¿Podrá volver a la normalidad? ¿Estará realmente a salvo cuando Francis lo adopte como su nueva mascota? Y lo más importante... ¿Si vuelve a ser quien era, estará dispuesto el rubio a dejarlo marchar? ¡Todas las respuestas las encontraréis en este fic! - Se pega cabezazos contra la pared por el pésimo Summary -
_**Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, pues el creador de estos es Himaruya Hidekaz. Una vez dicho esto espero que el fic sea de vuestro agrado y en caso de molestar a alguien, lo cual espero que no suceda, me disculpo por adelantado. Si este fic os resulta "familiar" es con razón, así que os pido que leáis los comentarios que ponga al final del capítulo para entender el motivo, ahora bien, como tendréis una explicación al final es hora de empezar con el fic~**_

* * *

Cobijado de la poderosa lluvia del exterior en el cálido interior de su hogar, en un oscuro, húmedo y tétrico sótano se encontraba una vieja y , en aquellos momentos, siniestra nación decidida a finalizar el último objetivo que se había propuesto y que ya había llevado a la práctica. ¿De quien se trataba? Uno podía hacerse una idea solo con la decoración del lugar... Aquellas extrañas marcas en el suelo, las estanterías llenas de libros sobre magia oscura, pociones y encantamientos y cómo no, la susurrante risa que conseguía erizar el bello incluso al más valiente, eran rasgos que ya de por si apuntaban a él. Mas si todavía se tenía un ápice de duda, aquellas gruesas y pobladas cejas, únicas en todo el mundo, no daban pie a seguir dudando.

Aquel que se escondía bajo la capucha de una negra capa y que solo era iluminado por el brillante contenido del caldero que tenía delante suyo y sobre el cual no dejaba de verter extraños ingredientes, los cuales por salud mental es mejor no conocer, era la personificación de Reino Unido, también conocido como Arthur Kirkland. ¿Qué estaba tramando el rubio en aquellos momentos? La respuesta era sencilla, un encantamiento. ¿A quien? A otra antigua nación que antaño había sido su enemiga y que en la actualidad seguía golpeando tanto sus rodillas como las de su antigua colonia. ¿Era necesario realizar un encantamiento solo por aquello? Para la nación inglesa, quien se encontraba "animada" por los efectos del alcohol, la nación española se merecía un castigo y era su deber encargarse de aquello, ya que tenía la esperanza de esa forma captase de una vez por todas que debía cesar con los golpes a traición que más de una vez le llevaron a caer al suelo.

Arthur lanzó al caldero un tomate mordido por España, pronunciando unas extrañas palabras que pusieron fin al encantamiento... Su plan de venganza había finalizado o por lo menos, todo lo que él debía hacer. Miró con regocijo como del caldero salía una oscura pero a la vez brillante bola de humo, pues emitía numerosos destellos de color morado, directa hacía la pequeña y única ventana que había en el sótano para salir al exterior todavía lluvioso, perdiéndose en el cielo y preparada para cruzar miles de kilómetros con un único objetivo. Cuando la nube se perdió en el oscuro y nublado cielo la susurrante risa de Arthur se volvió estruendosa, claro que esta no tardó en ser sustituida por un fuerte grito al verse sorprendido por una gran mano que se apoyaba en su hombro. Todavía con el miedo en el cuerpo se apartó de aquel contacto, descubriendo para su desgracia que quien había interrumpido aquel mágico momento, nunca mejor dicho, no era otro que su antigua colonia, quien no hacía más que mirarlo de arriba abajo, con aquella gran y, para él, estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. — _**¿Qué haces disfrazado de esa forma Iggy?**_ — Pregunto curioso Estados unidos, mientras daba un mordisco a la gigantesca hamburguesa que portaba en su mano y sin apartar la mirada del otro quien no hacía más que balbucear mientras su rostro iba adquiriendo una coloración rojiza debido a la ira.

— _ **¡Lo que yo esté haciendo no es de tu incumbencia! Además... ¡¿Se puede saber como has entrado en mi casa?!** _ — Arthur era incapaz de concebir como había ocurrido aquello, dando miles de vueltas a la cabeza para averiguar el método por el cual Alfred había invadido su hogar. ¿Habría roto una ventana? ¿Una puerta? Podría ser triste, pero aquello eran suposiciones basadas en experiencias anteriores. La respuesta le llegó pronto cuando la nación más alta le sacó un par de llaves de su bolsillo izquierdo y las zarandeó delante de sus narices... Cierto, le había dejado una copia de sus llaves a Alfred, aunque ahora que lo pensaba definitivamente debió de estar bajo los efectos del alcohol aquel día. — _**¡Te dejé esas llaves para casos de emergencia! ¡No para que entraras en mi casa cuando te diese la gana! ¿Cual es tú problema?.**_

Con total tranquilidad Alfred se terminó su hamburguesa y siguió dedicando una expresión sonriente a la nación mayor, alzando los hombros para restar importancia al asunto, sin darse cuenta de que aquello solo empeoraba las cosas. — _ **Me apetecía hacerte una visita. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?**_ — Tuvo lugar un momento de silencio en aquel sótano, un momento breve que no tardó en tener final por los gritos del inglés quien no hacía más que reprochar al de gafas que aquello no eran formas de visitar a alguien y quien no tardó en exigir que aquellas copias de sus llaves le fuesen regresadas, ante lo cual solo recibió una sonriente negativa, empezando así lo que para uno sería un "juego entre niños" y para otro un calvario.

Mientras tanto a cientos y cientos de kilómetros de aquella discusión entre los dos países de habla inglesa, un castaño alegre de ojos color esmeralda colocaba sobre la encimera de la cocina todos los objetos y algunos de los ingredientes para la comida que pronto prepararía y que compartiría con una de las naciones por las que más cariño sentía, Italia del sur. — _**Estoy tan emocionado con la idea de que Romano pruebe mi conejo al ajillo. Me costó bastante convencerlo, pero eso solo me da más motivos para cocinar lo mejor posible.** _ — Con toda la motivación del mundo para ponerse a cocinar Antonio se acercó a la nevera para sacar la carne de conejo, pero era tal su concentración respecto a ponerse a preparar la comida que no se dio cuenta de la gigantesca y oscura bola de humo que se colaba por una de las ventanas de su cocina hasta que fue rodeado completamente por esta.

— _ **¡¿Q-qué es esto?! ¡Dios santo huele igual que la comida de Arthur! ¡Socorro!**_ — Intentó escapar de la pestilente bola de humo inútilmente, pues en pocos segundos el castaño perdió el conocimiento y cayó contra el suelo, justo en el momento en que la bola de humo se desvanecía. Pasaron dos horas hasta que Antonio recuperó el conocimiento, abriendo los ojos con dificultad y poniéndose en pie como podía. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas y seguía sin comprender de donde había salido aquella bola de humo, pero en aquellos momentos lo que más preocupado tenía al castaño era el motivo por el cual todos los muebles de su casa parecían gigantes. Con miedo y sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina, completamente ajeno a los golpes que provenían de la puerta de entrada, hasta que se detuvo frente a una de las patas de la mesa de la cocina.

Poco a poco extendió su mano para tocar aquella pata de madera, rezando internamente porque aquello solo fuese una pesadilla, pero aquello no era un sueño y para desgracia de Antonio no solo había sido encogido, había sido transformado. Los verdes ojos se abrieron con espanto al comprobar que allí donde debía haber una mano, su mano concretamente, había una pequeña y mullida pata de...Conejo. ¡Aquella bola de humo le había trasformado en conejo! Su corazón empezó a latir de forma frenética y podría jurar que en aquellos momentos podría sufrir un infarto y morir ahí mismo, pero el sonido de unos fuertes pasos resonaron desde el pasillo acompañados por una voz familiar que gritaba con molestia e indignación — _**¡Stupido Espagnolo! ¡¿Acaso estás sordo?!** _ — Ante sus ojos hizo acto de presencia Romano quien se acababa de volver en la esperanza personificada para Antonio, pues era el único que podría ayudarle a buscar una explicación y una cura ante lo sucedido.

— _**¡Romano, menos mal que eres tú! ¡U-una siniestra y apestosa bola de humo me rodeó antes de que me pusiese a cocinar y me transformó en conejo! Ne-necesito tu ayuda... ¡No quiero quedarme así para siempre!** _ — Antonio prosiguió sin cesar con las súplicas, ajeno a la expresión de Romano que poco a poco se iba frunciendo mientras analizaba la situación. Un conejo que no dejaba de moverse, la ropa de Antonio desperdigada por el suelo junto a su misteriosa ausencia... Haciendo uso de sus facultades mentales Romano llegó a una conclusión que a su parecer, si bien algo precipitada, era las más lógica. Con un largo suspiro empezó a subirse las mangas de su fabulosa camisa, frunciendo el ceño ahora con molestia mientras preparaba lo que parecía ser una tabla y un cuchillo sobre la mesa de la encimera. — _**Stupido bastardo. ¿Qué clase de persona invita a alguien a comer a su casa y espera que sea el invitado quien mate a la materia prima del plato?.**_

— _ **¿Qué matar ni que niños muertos? ¡Céntrate Romano! ¡¿No ves que esto es una emergencia?! Además, el conejo esta guardado en la nevera desde ayer por la...** _ — Y entonces algo en la cabeza del ahora conejo hizo "clic". Aunque bien pensado ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando se estaba recibiendo una mirada de pura determinación y a la vez, desde el punto de vista del de ojos verdes, aterradora por parte de su supuesto salvador? Ante los presentes acontecimientos y actos de Romano, pues lentamente se iba acercando a él cual felino apunto de atrapar un roedor, Antonio sacó dos conclusiones: La primera, que Romano no le había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho hasta el momento. Y la segunda, aunque no menos importante, que debía salir huyendo de allí si no quería terminar siendo la comida de aquel día.

Como si su vida dependiese de ello, lo cual era así, Antonio salió corriendo raudo y veloz de la cocina, atravesando el pasillo y el comedor, ajeno a las pisadas del italiano que le seguía el paso mientras iba blasfemando y lo maldecía, hasta salir por la puerta de su casa la cual para su suerte el menor había dejado abierta después de entrar. El castaño, ahora atrapado en el cuerpo de un conejo, no dejó de correr por largo rato, sin darse cuenta de que Romano había dejado de seguirlo tan pronto como salió de casa, pues no estaba dispuesto a sudar como un cerdo por perseguir a un conejo. Mientras Antonio corría y corría no hacía más que lamentarse de su situación, conteniendo las lágrimas en parte porque su única esperanza de conseguir superar aquella extraña situación había intentado degollarlo para prepararlo como comida y por otra parte porque nunca había visto en toda su larga vida llorar a un conejo. Para empezar ¿Los conejos podían llorar?

Cuando sus patas empezaron a dolerle decidió que era hora de detenerse y pensar en como salir de aquella situación por si mismo o por lo menos, empezar a planificar su nueva vida como conejo. ¿Cuantos depredadores tendrían los conejos? ¿Le saldría más rentable hacerse el adorable e intentar ser adoptado? Muchas preguntas eran las que pasaban por su mente y necesitaban respuesta. Y aunque sus intenciones eran las de detenerse con suavidad, fue el choque contra un pie lo que detuvo sus veloces pasos, cayendo hacia atrás tras aquel impacto. Desde el momento del impacto su nariz fue invadida por un aroma familiar que relajó a Antonio, más no fue hasta el momento en que abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada que reconoció a la que se había interpuesto en su camino. — _**¿Fra-francis?** _ — Delante de sus narices estaba su nación vecina desde toda la vida, su mejor amigo, una de las personas en la que más confiaba y cariño y aprecio sentía. Nuevamente sintió que había esperanza y una sensación de alivio le invadió por completo... Sí, definitivamente los conejos podían llorar.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Si soy sincera, me frustra un poco ver lo cortos que quedan los "capítulos" de los fics cuando son publicados, aunque seguramente no sea a la única que le suceda. Por si alguien se lo pregunta sí, esta historia fue publicada tiempo atrás, pero al mirar mi cuenta de fanfiction, aunque las ideas de mis fics me seguían gustando, la forma en la que estaba narrados me parecía muy pobre y bastante mala. Así que he decidido empezar de cero (aunque tampoco me considero ahora una eminencia de la escritura, todo hay que decirlo...), editar los fics, aunque en realidad es más bien reescribirlos XD y volverlos a subir.

Lo único malo es que ahora estoy mucho más ocupada que antes y seguramente la actualizaciones sean lentas, pero poco a poco y cuando saque momentos de tiempo libre (dentro de los momentos de tiempo libre ADV) iré escribiendo y subiendo capítulos. Una vez dicho esto espero que el primer capítulo os haya gustado y claro está aceptaré cualquier tipo de crítica mientras sea constructiva y educada.

PD1: Si hay alguna falta de ortografía disculpar.

PD2: Me pareció que poner los diálogos en negrita y en cursiva facilitaría la lectura. Pero de no ser así, me gustaría que alguien me lo confirmase.

PD3: Sí el ratingM es porque habrá porni en un futuro - ríe pánfilamente y desaparece en las sombras-


End file.
